tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Hero 500
Ultra Hero 500 is a line of 5.5-inch scaled figures by Bandai which began in 2013. Information To be added Figures '2013' BandaiUltramanHeisei500.jpg|#01. Ultraman UH500 Ultraseven.jpg|#02. Ultraseven UH500 Zoffy.jpg|#03. Zoffy UH500 Ultraman Jack.jpg|#04. Ultraman Jack UH500 Ultraman Ace.jpg|#05. Ultraman Ace UH500 Ultraman Taro.jpg|#06. Ultraman Taro UH500 Ultraman Leo.jpg|#07. Ultraman Leo UH500 Ultraman Tiga.jpg|#08. Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) UH500 Ultraman Gaia.jpg|#09. Ultraman Gaia (V2) UH500 Ultraman Agul.jpg|#10. Ultraman Agul (V2) UH500 Ultraman Ginga.jpg|#11. Ultraman Ginga UH500 Jean-Nine.jpg|#12. Jean-Nine UH500 Astra.jpg|#13. Astra UH500 Ultraman Dyna.jpg|#14. Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) UH500 Ultraman 80.jpg|#15. Ultraman 80 UH500 Ultraman Cosmos.jpg|#16. Ultraman Cosmos (Luna) UH500 Ultraman Nexus.jpg|#17. Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) UH500 Ultraman Max.jpg|#18. Ultraman Max UH500 Ultraman Mebius.jpg|#19. Ultraman Mebius UH500 Ultraman Hikari.jpg|#20. Ultraman Hikari UH500 Ultraman Zero.jpg|#21. Ultraman Zero UH500 Ultraman Nice.jpg|#22. Ultraman Nice UH500 Father of Ultra.jpg|#23. Father of Ultra UH500 Ultraman King.jpg|#24. Ultraman King '2014' UH500 Ultraman Saga.jpg|#25. Ultraman Saga UH500 Ultraman Tiga Dark (SD).jpg|#26. Ultraman Tiga Dark (SD) UH500 Ultraman Dark (SD).jpg|#27. Ultraman Dark UH500 Ultraman Victory.jpg|#28. Ultraman Victory UH500 Ultraman Ginga Strium.jpg|#29. Ultraman Ginga Strium '2015' UH500 Ultraman Ginga Victory.jpg|#30. Ultraman Ginga Victory UH500 Shining Ultraman Zero.jpg|#31. Shining Ultraman Zero UH500 Ultraman Nexus Junis.jpg|#32. Ultraman Nexus Junis UH500 Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode.jpg|#33. Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode UH500 Ultraman Victory Knight.jpg|#34. Ultraman Victory Knight ''Ultraman X'' Wave UHX Ultraman X.jpg|#01. Ultraman X UHX Ultraman X (Cyber Gomora Armor).jpg|#02. Ultraman X (Cyber Gomora Armor) UHX Ultraman X (Cyber Eleking Armor).jpg|#03. Ultraman X (Cyber Eleking Armor) UHX Ultraman X (Cyber Bemstar Armor).jpg|#04. Ultraman X (Cyber Bemstar Armor) UHX Ultraman X (Ultimate Zero Armor).jpg|#05. Ultraman X (Ultimate Zero Armor) UHX Ultraman X (Cyber Zetton Armor).jpg|#06. Ultraman X (Cyber Zetton Armor) UHX Ultraman X Exceed.jpg|#07. Ultraman X Exceed UHX Ultraman X Exceed (Beta Spark Armor).jpg|#08. Ultraman X Exceed (Beta Spark Armor) '2016' TBA '2017' TBA '2018' UH500 Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final.jpg|#48. Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final UH500 Ultraman Rosso Flame.jpg|#54. Ultraman Rosso Flame UH500 Ultraman Blu Aqua.jpg|#55. Ultraman Blu Aqua UH500 Ultraman Rosso Aqua.jpg|#56. Ultraman Rosso Aqua UH500 Ultraman Blu Flame.jpg|#57. Ultraman Blu Flame UH500 Ultraman Rosso Wind.jpg|#58. Ultraman Rosso Wind UH500 Ultraman Blu Wind.jpg|#59. Ultraman Blu Wind UH500 Ultraman Rosso Ground.jpg|#60. Ultraman Rosso Ground UH500 Ultraman Blu Ground.jpg|#61. Ultraman Blu Ground UH500 Ultraman Ruebe.jpg|#62. Ultraman Ruebe UH500 Ultraman Ruebe (Luminescent Color Version).jpg|Ultraman Ruebe (Luminescent Color Ver.) UH500 Ultrawoman Grigio.jpg|#62. Ultrawoman Grigio UH500 Ultraman Groob.jpg|#64. Ultraman Groob '2019' UH500 Ultraman Taiga.jpg|#65. Ultraman Taiga UH500 Ultraman Taiga (Clear Version).jpg|Ultraman Taiga (Special Color Ver.) UH500 Ultraman Titas.jpg|#66. Ultraman Titas UH500 Ultraman Titas (Clear Version).jpg|Ultraman Titas (Special Color Ver.) UH500 Ultraman Fuma.jpg|#67. Ultraman Fuma UH500 Ultraman Fuma (Clear Version).jpg|Ultraman Fuma (Special Color Ver.) UH500 Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth.jpg|#68. Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth UH500 Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth (Clear Version).jpg|Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth (Special Color Ver.) UH500 Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium.jpg|#69. Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium UH500 Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium (Clear Version).jpg|Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium (Special Color Ver.) '2020' UH500 Ultraman Ribut.jpg|EX Ultraman Ribut Gallery Ultra Hero 500.jpg|Original logo Ultra Hero 500 New Logo.jpg|Currant logo Ultra 500 2019.jpg Trivia *To be added See Also *Ultra Monster 500 *Ultra Big Soft Vinyl *Ultra Hero Series Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai